


Viktor's Moving Castle

by Shiiima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ill think of more, M/M, Romance, im not very good with tags sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiiima/pseuds/Shiiima
Summary: This is a Howl's Moving Castle AU with Yuri on Ice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, please note:
> 
> -I am not the one who started this AU I am merely expanding upon the idea. (if you would like to be mentioned please comment and put a link I would love to see some your works)  
> -I am using characters from Yuri on Ice and putting them in the Howl's Moving castle scenario (so no characters from the movie sadly)  
> -That's all for now, hope you enjoy!

Yuuri sat in his stool concentrating on getting this one annoying pink bead on the hat. He heard his siblings giggling in the background getting ready to go out and have fun. “Oh my goodness! Look, it's Viktor's moving castle!” One of Yuuri's sibling exclaimed. Yuuri looked out to see that, indeed there was Viktor's castle in the distance. The mystery behind that castle, is that no one has been inside the thing. Yuuri didn't really care too much about it though, he was much too busy making hats for people to care about silly fantasies. Yuuri still found it a bit fascinating that a castle could walk.

 

“Yuuri! Are you sure you don't want to come with us?” Yuuri’s mother asked, “We could close up the shop today and have fun!” Yuuri turned toward his mother, “I’ll be fine! You should go have fun with everyone else! Just let me handle the shop, okay?” Yuuri said to his mother a bit nervously. “ Alright then, don't push yourself too hard now, okay?” Yuuri nodded a small ‘yes’ to his mother followed by him going back to working on sewing the last pink bead on the hat. Yuuri heard the door close behind him signaling that his family had left. 

 

“Ah,” Yuuri thought aloud, “Maybe I should go visit Mari nee-chan for once.” Yuuri got up from his chair and patted the small bits of dust off of his pants. He walks down the hall to get his hat from the hanger. His hat was very simple with only one ribbon tied around and a few pink beads on one side. He headed out of the door and strolled to the Main Street. 

 

Yuuri took in all of the scenery that was around him, the colors that seemed to blend in with one another, and the beautiful sounds of music filling the air. Yuuri could see the wonderfully colored banners strung on the houses. He could see people celebrating in the streets with only emotions of joy upon their faces. “The streets a-are getting kind of crowded,” Yuuri thought, “Maybe I'll get to the bakery through an alley.” Yuuri pushed against people until he got to a nearby alleyway and entered through it. He passed by a soldier wearing the uniform for the country, Yuuri walked quickly past before the guard could notice. 

 

As Yuuri walked along the alley he kept looking for the bakery his sister worked at, when he suddenly looked up and he saw a tall soldier with blonde hair staring at him. “Hey there little mouse, lost your way?” the guard said to him gently. Yuuri was a bit frightened but answered, “Ah no, I-I’m fine.” Yuuri leaned a little to the right and he saw there was another soldier behind the blonde one, but he had brown hair and a mustache. “Hey, how about we get some tea together, hm?” the blonde soldier said to Yuuri. “Um, no thank you I’m very busy,” Yuuri said trying to hide his face more with his hat. The soldier with the mustache suddenly leaned towards Yuuri and said, “Wow, he sure is a cute little mouse if you ask me.” The blonde soldier intervened, “So how old are you? Do you live around here?” Yuuri was feeling a bit bold so he rose his voice at them, “Please let me through!” The two soldiers looked at each other chuckling a bit, the blonde soldier then nudges the soldier with mustache saying, “He must be scared of you because of that mustache.” Yuuri backs up slowly moving away from the two soldiers slowly, who were still staring directly at him. Yuuri was shaking a little bit since they were soldiers and they could do anything to him. Yuuri then felt a hand touch his shoulder, he turns around and he sees a man around a head taller than him with long silver hair reaching all the way down to the man’s back. The man was wearing a long pink jacket like a cape and underneath there was a simple shirt tucked into long dress pants. “Hello gentlemen are you bothering my boyfriend here?” he looks at Yuuri with a smile. “Eh? B-Boyfriend?!” Yuuri jumps back from the man astonished at what he just said. “Yes, boyfriend,” he then looks up at the two soldiers, “Well shouldn’t you be going now?” The man gets his finger and twirls it around, at the exact same time the two soldiers are turned around and marching shoulder to shoulder down the alley. 

 

The man looked down at Yuuri, “Hm, oh don’t worry about those two. They’re completely harmless.” Yuuri blushed while the man spoke, he had some sort of sparkle in those piercing blue eyes that shined like two stars. “So where are you headed to? I can be your guide if you want,” the man said smoothly. “Ah, it’s really okay! I’m just heading down to the bakery, it’s really okay!” Yuuri stuttered. “Wait, act normal. I’m being tailed right now,” the man said to Yuuri, grabbing him by the hand. 

 

The two started walking down the alley hand in hand. Of course Yuuri thought this was a bit odd, but he just followed along. He noticed how cold the man’s hands were compared to his own. As they continued walking Yuuri looked behind him to see four slimy creatures coming out of the walls and following them. Yuuri let out a small yelp since, of course, he was shocked. The man said still smiling, “I’m sorry to have gotten you involved like this, but we should probably hurry up now.” Yuuri looks up in front of him and he sees four more of the creatures. The man leads them both to the left when they both encounter a wall of them. Yuuri looked back and the ones from before were blocking their path. “Uh, what do we do now?” Yuuri asked completely terrified at what was to happen. The man grabs Yuuri by the hip and says to him, “Hold on.” At that moment they were in the air together flying. They could both see the monsters colliding forming a gooey mess. 

 

“Just keep pretending like you’re walking, okay?” the man says to Yuuri still holding onto his hand. Yuuri obeys and starts to walk normally through the air. “Yes! That’s it, keep going,” the man says with a goofy grin on his face. Yuuri was amazed at how one could walk on air like this, he thought these types of things only happened in books. Yuuri looked down and below him he could see the festival. “You’re doing very well,” the man said to Yuuri. As the man said that to him Yuuri could feel a sense of reassurance wash over him. “Hey,” Yuuri thought, “I’m not as scared anymore.”

 

The pair then landed on the balcony of the bakery. The man set Yuuri gently down on the floor finally letting their hands go. “Alright I’m going to go and drag them off. You stay here until it’s safe okay?” the man asked Yuuri. “Okay,” Yuuri responds. The man smiles at Yuuri, then jumps down from the balcony. Astonished Yuuri runs to see what happened, he finds that the man had completely disappeared. It was almost as if he wasn’t even there at all.

 

Yuuri soon meets up with his sister who walks to him with a cigarette in her mouth. “Ah, Mari! It’s been a while!” Yuuri goes up to his sister to greet. “I’m doing fine but I heard you landed on the balcony like an angel or something. Wait have you turned into an angel?” Mari asks while checking if Yuuri had wings on his back. One of Mari’s co-workers popped out and asked, “Hey, do you want to use my office?” Mari glanced at him and said, “Ah no thanks. I should be getting back to work anyway.” Mari then leads the both of them to a storage space so they could talk. They sat down on a mountain of boxes and began to chat. “So, how were you able to fly like that with that guy? Was he your boyfriend?” Mari asked Yuuri.  
“He wasn’t my boyfriend! He was the one who made us fly like that though.”  
“Oh? Maybe he was a wizard or something.”  
“Well he couldn’t possibly be, he was so kind. I mean a kind person like that wouldn’t save me, right?”  
“Wait, don’t tell me you have a crush on that guy? God, if it was that wizard Viktor, he would’ve eaten right up!”  
“Hm, oh well don’t worry. That Viktor guy only goes after pretty ladies and I’m not a girl nor am I pretty.”  
“Come on, don’t say that. You’re plenty cute anyway! You also have to be careful little bro, I heard the Witch of the Waste is back on the watch.”  
“....”  
“Bro?”  
“Huh? Ah, sorry I wasn’t listening.”  
“Agh, there you go again! Ignoring me like that and dozing off!!”

 

One of the boxes moves and a man tells Mari that it was time to go back to work. “Alright I guess that’s my signal to go, it was nice to know that you’re doing well sis,” Yuuri says as he walks out of the bakery. Mari grabs his hand, “Are you really going to just work at that hat shop your whole life?” Yuuri looks back at Mari with a bit of sadness, “The shop meant everything to Papa besides I’m the eldest, and the only male in the family.” Mari looks at Yuuri a bit angrily, “That’s not what I mean. What I mean is, is being a hatter what you really want to do, and not just for the sake of Papa?” Yuuri looks down once to question whether he just wanted to be a hatter for the rest of his life, or did he want something else? He turned around saying goodbye to Mari than walking quickly down the street. 

 

Yuuri arrives home at dusk to close the shop. Yuuri was getting ready to return to his chambers when he heard the door opening slowly behind him. Yuuri saw a man at the door, wearing all black clothes and was very large. “Uh sorry, the shop is closed right now,” Yuuri says to the man, “Weird I thought I had locked the door.” The man wearing black says to Yuuri, “What a cheap shop full of cheap hats,” he had a very deep voice, almost to the point of a grunt. Yuuri burrows his brows tightly angry that this man insulted his family’s shop, “This is just a small hat shop,” he pulls on the door to let the man out, “I think you should leave now.” The man suddenly smiles at Yuuri, “You’re very brave taking on the Witch of the Waste, don’t you think?” Yuuri flinches back, “The Witch of the Waste!” Yuuri turns to run out of the shop, he suddenly notices that right in front of him were the black creatures from earlier. The witch then suddenly soars through the air and glides past Yuuri’s body. “Hah, you won’t be able to tell anyone about that spell. Give my best regards to Viktor,” the witch says then closes the door. 

 

Yuuri looks up and sees that he was still alive, he thought he would die by the witch’s hand. Yuuri looks down at his hands and realizes that they were old and wrinkly. Yuuri walks to a nearby mirror to realize that he had turned into a complete grandpa. He walked around the shop about a million times whispering, “I’ll be fine...I’ll be fine...I’ll fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter! Lots of stuff happened whoo~  
> Some of you may ask how frequently I will update and unfortunately I don't know, it just depends how much people like it to be honest.
> 
> If you want to know my Tumblr it's: salty-yogurt


End file.
